tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivellios Nailo
The fella whose judgement counts most in your life is the one staring back in the glass Ivellios is a High Elf Fighter/Scholar played by Dash. Biography Early Life Young Eryn Nailo was an extremely shy elf child, but it wasn’t really helped by his family. As soon as Maodhuimin Nailo found out that his wife Althaea had given birth to another man’s child, he disregarded them both. Regardless of the way his father treated him, he tried to make the best of his childhood, and got through school with decent grades compared to his classmates. This wasn’t good enough for his father, meaning Ivellios spent most of his childhood trying to make his father proud of him. His first reflection was so traumatic that he retreated far within himself and became the shyest elf Edrenar had ever seen. It didn’t really help that he only had a handful of friends he could talk to about this. To this day, he does not know who his biological father is. Some days on his way back from school (or tuition), he would see airships flying high in the sky, and he told himself that he wanted to fly one of those when he was older. It's interesting, because people always associate High Elves with magic and nature, and instead he wanted to be a pilot, as well as an engineer. He enjoyed fixing things as a young child, often making some weird and wacky inventions at home. This would be fomented by his tutor, a dragonborn in his 30s called Rhonaar Occujak. He showed him the language of dragons, amongst other things, such as science and maths. His adolescence was better, he started to realise that his father wasn’t the be all and end all of elves, and that he could be what he wanted to be. When he came of age, he joined the military through officers’ college to try and instil some pride in his father that he was trying to do something for himself. Military Career He came top of the class in marksmanship and reconnaissance, as well as aeronautical engineering, earning the rank of Lieutenant. He did, however, become arrogant due to the way he was treated during his time at officers’ college. There was a dwarf called Bertrand who had purposefully tampered with Ivellios’ uniform so that he would regularly fail inspections. He was discharged from college on grounds of bullying and never made it as an officer. He also had a best friend when he was at college, a Tiefling by the name of Leucis who stuck up for Ivellios when it got tough. They both graduated with flying colours, however Leucis was drafted into the 1st army as an infantry officer. After Ivellios graduated from college, he was drafted as an engineer for the 114th Air Squadron in some of the smaller skirmishes, as well as a marksman on a cruiser. Whilst on the front, before one of his missions, Ivellios fell out with one of his sergeants, an elven druid by the name of Anastasia Ammatriana, over the fact that she thought he was unfit to lead. To this day, he blames her for being the reason that he doubts himself so much. However, he was also a mediator on the front, taking charge of all bets that were had between crewmates, and he adjudicated any and all bets whilst on base. I t was also here that he met Grombrindal Thughduhm in passing through some friends, but he wasn't paying much attention as he was on his way to another flyby of the front. He saw him a few times after this on base, but again didn't really much care for it, only for his goal of stopping the conflict. He famously ignored orders from a superior officer when he was asked to fire on a Dwarven division (he later found that Grombrindal Thughduhm was a part of this division, as a then Sargeant) that was travelling through the border between Uskavar and Edrenar during a recon mission. He flew out on 20 missions as an engineer/marksman and had a total of 14 confirmed kills. The superior officer in question was, in Ivellios' words "Unfit for duty if he can't distinguish race from uniform." The CO in question was Major Teedik Vorkur, son of Larken Vorkur, head of House Vorkur. The Major, seething from the remarks made by Ivellios, told his father what had transpired. He wanted a demotion for Ivellios. Instead, he was suspended from active duty, and fined 6 months pay. However, he reported Major Vorkur to High Command, and convincingly proved to them that Vorkur was unfit for duty, getting him discharged for racial prejudices. They still don't like each other till this day. 3 months after being suspended, Lt Nailo was contacted by the special forces to fly some recon missions over the Uskavar plains, on the lookout for possibly dangerous activity from the surrounding empires. He flew 15 missions, with a total of 6 confirmed kills. On his final recon mission, his plane was shot down by AA gun, leaving Nailo stranded somewhat in a forest where enemies were known to be. He found his way back to reality, bruised and scarred. Mentally, his condition worsened, and he became somewhat a recluse who used alcohol as his comfort. Post-Military Life The first real experience of war somewhat scarred Ivellios; he developed PTSD and mild depression after seeing what the effect on war was, the killing he had aided, the murder he had committed. What really doesn’t help, is that to this day, he still blames himself for Leucis’ death on the front. When on leave after a mission, he went to visit him in the West Seret, and found out he had died. Ivellios was broken, to the point where his alcoholism got so bad, that one night, he tried to take his own life. Fortunately, his gun jammed, and he decided that his sole goal was to avenge (as well as get closure from) Leucis' death and take down those who killed him. The only thing he has of Leucis' is the dogtag he can't bring to give to his mother. He carries it on his necklace, along with those of his spec ops comrades. After his recovery from PTSD, he was assigned to desk duty across the empire (but mostly in Khora) for 15 years. In this time, he tried his hand at love and has several partners, much to the dismay of his father. It especially angered him when he was going out with non-elvish races, such as dwarves and humans, even dabbling in the Aasimar. After 15 years of desk duty (and a small promotion to Lieutenant Senior grade), he left the military in search of something greater. After this hiatus from active duty, he caught the attention of Ator Arken through the saving of civillians from a burning building and then helping the fire crews put it out. He then reached out to Ivellios and asked him to join him in bettering the world for the future. A Choice With No Regrets She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was an elf also, but just shorter than him, with auburn locks that went all the way to her waist. Piercing blue eyes, like sapphires, which, when they looked at him, made him feel at ease. With her, he could truly be himself, no facade, no stoic military man to be seen. He was just a normal guy, with feelings he could express to someone he cared about. They knew everything about each other, the good and the bad but they didn't care, because they had each other. They met when Ivellios was just starting spec ops. She was the clerk who handled his registration. Ivellios, in all of his awkwardness made probably the worst joke in the history of the empire when he said: I'll never date another apostrophe, she was too possessive Any normal woman would have would've cringed, or thrown up in their mouth; not this one. She laughed out loud, and even snorted (much to the disbelief of her colleagues, who just shook their head). It was there he realised she was something different to other women, that she might appreciate him for who he is. In all of his nervousness, he asked her out to dinner. Surprisingly, she said yes, and they went on their first date. Ivellios went home and told his mother, who was overjoyed for him, and helped him clean his best suit, and even gave him some tips on how to speak to women. He took her to dinner beside the lake at sunset, and they had the most wonderful time, both food and company. It was (in their words) divine, and the best night Ivellios had ever had. They had a few other dates, and then they made it official. Ivellios couldn't contain himself, smiling more, having something to fight for other than a country, someone who loved him, for him. Things couldn't go any better. A few months passed, and Ivellios found himself looking through a window at engagement rings. He was getting ready to propose to her, the woman he loved, who accepted him for all of him. Then it happened. He got called in for a classified mission to Damesuia during the war, a crucial mission for the Empire. He had to forget about his love, and fight for his country. The mission was simple, recon of the border territories. But there was one piece of crucial information that he let slip about the mission, that they were there to take out some high ranking Damesuian official who had been killing Edrenari soldiers during the night. He told her, then realising what he had done, knew he had to do something to rectify it. Either way, he was about to lose the woman he loved, something that would break him to the point he would never be able to fall in love again. Military Intelligence Missions His codename (How he earnt it) In Edrenari Military Intelligence (EMI), a codename is earned/given to a person by their comrade. For this reason, Ivellios didn't have a codename for the first 3 months in EMI until he started taking a bigger part in the missions other than just flying a plane and fixing it when needed. He used his knowledge as an 'excellent tactician' (his own words) in order to find the safest, but closest drop and getaway points for the entire mission, as well as the most tactically viable areas to recon. This earned him the codename Architect, through which he saved various colleague's lives by picking the safest place to drop and escape afterwards. Missions on the Northern Front Mission 1 - Capture of a Hobgoblin official Ivellios' first mission was to capture a hobgoblin Captain called Ushtuk who was rumoured to have been torturing Edrenari POWs in the Krakenowika POW camp. Ivellios and 5 others were dropped deep behind enemy lines about 10 miles out. They made their way into the camp, posing as POWs. This worked well, and they were almost found out until Ivellios knocked him out. They then took him to the exfil point and questioned him. Mission 2 - Reconnaissance of the mountain range The second mission was quite different to the first. This time, he had to do some recon on some rumoured artillery placements which were in the mountain range, about 50 miles North-East of the front. It was a routine mission, and was deemed a flying success. The military knew which areas of the mountain to bombard and cause the most damage to the hobgoblin forces. Mission 3 - Reconnaissance mission of the Forest Rumours had it that the hobgoblin army were transporting heavy artillery and soldiers through the cover of a forest that was rumoured to have been affected by some sort of magic. 4 planes, led by a Major (codenamed Colonel) mad their way to the forest in the dark of night to take photos and ascertain whether or not there was indeed troop and artillery movement through the forest. As they got into position, they heard a flash and a bang. All 4 planes were shot down. They found each other, but by then it was too late, 2 of them had already died. Ivellios dragged his CO out from his plane and begun dragging him through the forest, whilst under fire from hobgoblin soldiers. He got out, but his CO bled to death. Getting downed by a Hobgoblin AA gun On what seemed like a routine recon mission over the Uskavar plains and surrounding forest, Ivellios was show down by an Anti-Aircraft gun over the forest surrounding the plains he was surveying. His plane was downed behind enemy lines, in a forest he had only seen from above. this was probably the most life-changing experience he had, and for the worse as well. He went in with a crew of 4 people, and came out alone. He somehow snuck past so many hobgoblin soldiers, and fought some whilst trying to help one of his comrades, Codenamed Devil through the forest under fire. He made it through the tirades of shots to a point where he could contact for exfil. The bodies of the other 3 were never recovered, but were mourned. The Devil, the Colonel and the Sasquatch are always remembered by Ivellios by the necklace he always has on his person containing their name tags. Reconnaissance missions in Damesuia Mission 1 - Border reconnaissance During the war with Damesuia, Ivellios was sent to do some recon on the towns and villages on the Edrenari/Damesuian border, including Alamis amongst others. It was a successful mission, and very accurate photographs were taken of the area, which greatly aided the Edrenari war effort. Mission 2 - Capture of a Damesuian Commander There was very accurate intelligence on a commander that would move through the night, attacking Edrenari troops as they slept. Their mission was to capture him without avoiding a firefight where possible. Ivellios and his team hid around an Edrenari camp that had been predicted to be attacked next. One of them was spotted, and a firefight ensued. The casualties suffered were light, but attention was drawn, and they had to make a swift getaway. A partially successful mission it seems. Reconnaissance missions in the colonies Military Accolades - Distinguished Flying Star - Iron Star - Bronze Star - Silver Star - Gold Star Description Appearance A handsome young officer with jet black hair, slicked back under his cap. His piercing emerald eyes show all the discipline of a military officer, but also the sadness and weariness of all that he has lost. He almost always wears his military longcoat, with rank on the sleeves and all, for it reminds him somewhat of who he is. You'd be forgiven if you though you saw him dress casually, even when off duty. Off duty, he wears one of his multitude of suits, the colour of which depends on the weather, and the occasion as well as his mood. A chain can just be seen (for the more perceptive of people) with 4 military dogtags. He never talks about this (no one has ever seen the dogtags). What you would notice also, is that there is the lack of a natural right arm. Instead, there is a metallic replacement where the arm should be, as well as some battle scars on the other arm. A certain times of the day, when Ivellios is home, and on his own, there is a tremor, in his left hand, a probably psychosomatic one, like most of his problems. Personality Possibly one of the most awkward people one will ever have the chance to meet. Often quiet, but when he does open his mouth, there always seems to be a lack of tact. He really does mean well though, and is known to be good at reassuring people on the battlefield. Relationships Family Althaea Nailo His mother. A very humble and caring woman, who, although shunned by his father, cares about him very much. A former civil servant to Tyresias, she's hiding stuff from Ivellios. Their relation is a bit frosty dur to this, but he loves her nonetheless. If something were to happen to her, he would stop at nothing to kill the one who took his mother away from him. After learning how he came about, he wants nothing more than to be there for her, he also want to be there when they're in Tyresias. Maodhuimin Nailo The man who's been there for his entire life as his father figure. Ivellios still doesn't know how to make him proud and it doesn't look like we'll know anytime soon. He doesn't hate the man, but he damn sure resents him for the way he was treated as a child. After learning of his origin, Ivellios owes him an apology for all the stick he's given him. He now knows the bigger picture. Rhonaar Occujak His formter tutor. Whatever he knows is thanks to him. They haven't spoken in a long time, but he misses him and the debates they used to have about how the world works. The Defenders Grombrindal Thughduhm Ivellios' best friend. He found out that it was Grombrindal's division he was ordered to fire on, and dissented on that. They have a very much love-hate relationship. Neither of them will admit the amount of respect that they have for one another. What started as distrust between elves and dwarves ended in them saving each other's lives more than once. When Grombrindal left, it felt to Ivellios like he'd lost his only friend in the world since Leucis died. He first met Grombrindal at Northern Command, where they were both based. It was in passing, and they didn't share many words throughout their time on the base. He saw him every so often on base, but never approached, because he always seemed to have something on his mind. You're fat and I'll throw you in the river. You've gotta pick me up first Ah fuck, I'll get the winch Grombrindal and Ivellios hanging out together on a normal day Hieronymus the Liar Ivellios' closest friend after Grombrindal left. He reminds him a lot of Leucis (mostly because they're both tieflings, but hey. They both care about each other a lot, and it shows. He didn't like him at first, because he was very poncey, and cared about no one but himself. Over time though, he warmed to Ivellios, mostly due to his persistence to get him to go to the spa with him. After he went to the spa with Hieronymus, he felt he can open up to him and talk to him about SOME stuff, not all though. He's very proud of how Hieronymus has developed, seeing him go from the poncey mountebamk he first met, to a somewhat more caring person, who was willing to help the people who needed it. When they returned from the vault, he was the one who had the biggest change. He went from a conman to a politician (which I suppose in a way is a conman of sorts). He's the only one who worried for Ivellios after the fight with the Masked Man (the supposed third in The Black Hand leadership). He won't admit this, but he's mostly the reason that he won't drink. He wants to set an example for Hieronymus (as well as the others) as to what to do and how to act in terms of a pressure situation. He's followed it quite a lot; although he always reminds Hieronymus of what he said on the battlefield (and what he feels rings strong until now): Ivellios, what's it like to die on the battlefield? My friend, it is the most noble way to die. However, I don't plan on letting you die. I give you my word, I'll get you home somehow Ryn'lo Fesh Why did you attempt a coup? To make the world a better place For all intents and purposes, he is a megalomaniac, and an evil one at that. But not just that, he's a coward, one who couldn't face the consequences when his the means didn't give him the desired ends. If there's one thing Ivellios can't stand, it's cowardice, especially after people had died for his cause. Ivellios is incensed after he learns about how the coup took place, and all the people that died. He was lucky Morwenna was in the room, otherwise there may have been 2 rounds in his skull. The amount of disgust towards the halfling is increasing by the minute. At this point, he's waiting for a reason to shoot him and be okay with it. He's useful to the party, and to Ivellios, that's the reason he's still alive at this point. If he died at this point, he would be indifferent. Xanaphia A relationship of few words, but many nods. Not much else to be said really. She's more secretive than Ryn, although seems impossible. When they're on the same page, they're seemingly unstoppable. A loyal soldier as well, there may be a mutual respect between the, for the duty they undertake for their respective superiors. Isolde La'Fey A caring relationship between them both. They've both been through things that would send normal people mad, but not these two. A good shoulder for Ivellios to rant to when he needs it. He missed her a lot while she was in the fey, more than he cares to admit. A soon as he became a father figure to Morwenna, they became very close. There is definitely an emotion connection here, but Ivellios is scared to explore this. Yvelda (DH1425) Ivellios, there's nothing more you could've done to save them There will always be something I could've done to save my brothers She once caught Ivellios in his post-war, pre-trance ritual. She sat there, and even let Ivellios drink alcohol in exchange for telling her what was wrong with him. He opened up about that fateful night, with Colonel, Devil and Sasquatch, and through the tears, told her about Leucis. He thought he could have done more that night, but Yvelda, drawing on her own loss, has started to help Ivellios through his, no matter how stubborn he may be. Natasha LaReve Shortly after Grom left, Natasha, an executor from the Clocktower arrived, illusion and all. After she blinded Hieronymous and I at our estate and broke into our city flat, Ivellios didn't like or trust her very much. Then she dropped the illusion and started behaving properly so we could get to know her. She's nice to talk to and Ivellios wants to talk to her a bit more as they both come from disciplined backgrounds and they can basically compare notes. Others Julianna Alice Heydon An interesting relationship, based on their love for nature and engineering. He first met Julianna when on a mission with The Defenders behind enemy lines in the ancient city of Novor (in the Uskavan empire). She was taken prisoner by Grah'zt the Butcher and held in a prison within the city itself. They saved her, and went through many weird things together afterwards. When they returned to Khora, they kept in contact through phones. She was the one who contacted Ivellios' parents post-arm cutoff. Ivellios has a great deal of respect for her and what she went through. She is the main reason that he took the prosthesis, seeing her deal with the loss of her limbs and keep going made him realise that he could to it as well. In a recent retaking of the Retribution, Ivellios also found out that Julianna had put a homing beacon in his prosthetic arm (they need to have a chat about that), and the retaking went a lot quicker, ending up in them (with both Ahzek Ozris and Eliza Casion's help) landing the Retribution safely. Ator Arken Morwenna Arken He feels like he is a father figure to this girl, sometimes even THE father figure for her. He's never felt so out of his depth before until he met her. Before she opened her eyes, he was very indifferent to her, and whether she lived or died. However, when she opened her eyes, that completely changed. He made a vow to protect her, on his life, and he WILL live by that vow. He feels so warm inside when he's around her, and feels as if all of his problems have gone away, and that she's the only one that he thinks about when he's with her. Eliza Casion Isador Arken Character Information Notable Items * Dusk/Dawn: A beautiful pair of magically imbuedornate guns. One black with purple runes, one white with yellow runes. * Bracers of Gunslinging: Ornate bracers that make his attacks just that bit more powerful * Hidden gauntlets: Don't miss him when you're so close, no really, don't * Prosthetic arm He still has an arm... Abilities Feats Racial Abilities * Darkvision (60 ft) * Can't be put to sleep by magic * Charm Resistance Class Abilities * Sage Advice * Superiority Dice * Action Surge * Second Wind * Indomitable * Manoeuvres Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Category:Scholar Category:Defenders Category:Edranar Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters